Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is a cute and Beautiful 24 year old rabbit from Zootopia. She played Plum in Judy Hopps Landing She is a plum She played Sidetable Drawer in Luca's Clues (CartoonAnimationFan10 Style) She is a sidetable drawer She played Steve's Grandma in Arnold's Clues She is Steve's grandma She played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (TyroneandFriends Animal Style) (Second Version) and Incredibles 2 (TyroneandFriends Style) (Second Version) She is a girl Gallery Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps in Zootopia Nick and judy zootopia.png Judy hopps 2.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Bunnymund and Judy Category:Sassy Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Funny Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Main Protagonists Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Give me a break Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Kiaha's Team Category:Girls Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blue Characters Category:Kindness Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick and Judy Category:Prey Category:Animals Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who howl Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Bunnies Category:Characters who do Butt Inflations Category:Princesses Category:Granddaughters Category:Characters who live with grandfathers Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who live with aunts Category:Characters who live with grandmothers Category:Ballerinas Category:Police Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Sister Princess Category:Manuelvil1132